Kalos Drift
by sonic-kid15
Summary: A teenager boy named Ash ketchum, who is an illegal street racer in Kanto, But His mother sends him to the kalos region to meet his father, to avoid prison sentence in kanto. when he arrives, he befriends with Sawyer. He introduced Ash to the world of racing in kalos, then challenges D.K the 'drift king', but loses, totalling the car with the lack of experience of drifting.
1. Chapter 1

Ash pov

Well, here I am, another day of school. Oh I forget to introduce myself, my name is Ash ketchum, I'm 17 years old teenager living in a town called pallet in kanto. My mum made me move to another school for my bad behavior, which it wasn't my fault. I don't even like going to school, It's boring and stupid, all I want to do is race someone right now!. But enough of that let's just get this over with.

I walked past the security and started getting my timetable from the registration office, then heading to my first class.

It was now lunchtime, yay

my lunch was coca cola, chips and a fish fillet burger from McDonald's. As I walked on, There was big crowd near a stage and a guy in a purple shirt with a bat hitting an object, then it ripped open with loads of candies falling off. He then screamed at the crowd with his friends, while his cheerleaders were dancing. Well he's stupid.

After that, i went to my course lesson which is motor vehicle,  
starting fixing the engines when 4 guys were exiting the room, I got up and went to take a peek. There saw 2 guys holding a person, 1 guy got a spray paint and started spraying at another persons belly.  
Well it not my problem so I walked away from them, if I helped him then I'll get in trouble from them.

School has now ended, finally.

I walked up to my car which was a white Monte Carlo. I bought this car a year ago but now is a trash. As I got near, there I saw a girl sitting on a red viper, polishing her had ginger hair, yellow crop top and blue short jeans. She stopped her nail polishing and looked at me.

?: nice ride

Ash: thanks, it does the job

?: what kind of a job, delivering pizzas

Ash: well, its not a ride, it's the rider.

She giggled

?: the names misty

Ash: hello misty, my names ash, nice to meet you.

She smiled, I turned to my car putting my bag inside until a guy came, putting his bag in the red viper front seat looking mad.

?: what the hell was that

Misty: what Gary

Then his eyes were on me

Gary: HEY YOU, are you talking to my girl.

Guy 1: OK, here we go.

I turned around, looking up at him, he had a spiky brown hair with a purple shirt, it was the same guy at lunch.

Ash: yeah, she was admiring, my ride.

Him and friends laughed at my Monte Carlo. What's wrong with my car.

Guy 2: my riiide

Gary: that? Pffft, I bet my granddad's Buick can smoke that piece of s***, trailer trash." He laughed

Ash: oh yeah, what about your daddy's viper." I said making a comeback

There were 'Ohhhh' from his friends, gary face was now serious.

Gary: [ he pauses, then chuckles] This beast's got 500-horsepower and a Borla exhaust system. It does 0-60 in what, 4.3 seconds?" saying it to his friends as they agreed with him

Ash: Wow. You can read the brochure." grinning

I entered my Monte Carlo, driving off with the engine roaring out. but then a baseball smashed the rear window. I stopped my car, turning off my engine and got out looking straight at Gary but his friends were behind him, huh what a pussy, I thought we settle this like men.

Buddy: what a pitch, baby. What a pitch. I like that.

Buddy: what's he gonna do?

The crowd was gathering around us thinking there was going to be a fight.

Gary and his friends started walking up to me. I pulled out a wrench from my hand, holding it and smile smugly at them. he stopped his friends and we were now looking at each other from distance making eye contact Then misty intervenes.

Misty: how about you nice boys let the cars do the talking.

The crowd were cheering, I know what that means. Then looked over at Gary with smirked on my face. He looked back at me with a pissed off face.

Ash: I only race for pink slips.

Gary: this car goes for 80 grand, what would I do with a broken ass piece of s*** like that.

The crowd were cheering for Gary for his compliment about my car. But I just grinned at him. But misty interrupts

Misty: how about me

Me and Gary looked at her, who was standing between us.

Misty: the .me

I looked at Gary smiling smugly at him while Gary just spitted from his mouth and agreed with it.

Me, Gary and all the people went to the neighborhood where there was construction going on, no one was there so we broke in. the houses were under constructed while the road path was sand and dust, there were tools and concrete from the side but it doesn't matter, it's all about the race baby.

My car and Gary viper or should I say his daddy's viper were on the white line. We started our engines. Mine was louder than his, since I changed it months ago.

I buckled my seat belt, ready for the ride, looking over at Gary who was focusing straight on the road with His friends who were cheering loud for him, even his annoying cheerleader. Gary focused on me

Gary: first one out to the other side

The girl took her lingerie off from her chest then holding it up in the air, waving it for us to get ready to race.

Girl: ready, boys?

Misty: make it interesting Gary

no one pov

Ash grinned, revving up his engine to start. the girl threw her lingerie up in the air, Gary looked at ash while he smiled back ready to kick his ass.  
As the lingerie hit the floor they Immediately put their foot down on the pedals both hitting it at the same time with smoke coming off at the back wheel setting off.

Gary shifts up his gear as he was tied with ash's Monte Carlo. he looked over at him as he was nearly overtaking him so he changed gear and steered in front of him making ash lose control a little of his car but regained.

they were both gaining speed, ash tried to go past but gary kept blocking his way. Then ash saw garys friends blocking his way, he hit the brakes slowing a little down as he tried to steer to go past but gary was stopping his way. ash didn't relies there was an obstacle, as he smashed into it with his front car, it made him lose control but he straightens his car out, racing up to Gary who was now taking the lead.

gary and his friends started whooping as he took the lead but ash hit the e-brake, steering left, as he drives through the side road. it didn't take long as gary saw ash catching up on the other side. so he shifted his gear and speeded up trying to stay on top.

ash steers right, splashing the water, he straightens out to try catching up to gary. but there was right turn. gary swiftly turns as he drifts while ash tried to do the same but failed as he hit the paints and barriers. ash regained his car and raced on trying to catch up.

gary and misty were laughing at his failed attempt.

they were now in the middle of a race. ash shifted his gear going through 100 mph and was now catching up to Gary.

Gary saw him coming, he looked up ahead seeing a left turn, hitting the brake and swiftly drifting to the left.

ash swiftly turns as he drives through the side road, he looked up ahead to see Gary meters away but saw a shortcut that lead him behind the under constructed houses, so he took it, as he drives through the bumpy road.

ash looked over at gary on the other side of the road as he was neck and neck with him  
gary turned his head to see ash tied up with him, he focused on the road trying to win the race but misty saw his expression.

misty: i thought you loved me

gary looked over at misty, he didn't know what to say so he ignored her question, shifted his gear up, racing to take the lead.

at the other side, ash laughed as he saw gary and misty conversation, that's when his expression turned slack-jawed when he focused ahead, there was a tractor blocking his path way.

ash: oh, well

he steered right into the constructed house, crashing through the wooded building, as his car leaped down for landing, cracking his front rear car.

gary: what the hell

he was gobsmacked when saw ash coming behind at him

ash drives up to gary as they were side by side. misty smiles while ash gives her a wink making her blush.

misty: guess i got a new date for the prom

when she said that, gary started to become more furious so he looked over at ash and started to crash at his broadside.  
ash straightens his car out, as he kept racing on

misty: Gary, stop the car!

Gary: SHUT UP!

gary crashed into ash again 3 times, still he balanced his car out as he raced on.

misty: gary, stop the car!

gary: SHUT UP!

misty: stop it!

gary didn't listen, he smashed at ash once more making his car nearly lift up.

misty: gary, please stop! please stop!

as she begged gary to stop, he crashed into ash at the from rear side, gary lost control of his car as they span around while misty screams for fear. ash luckily raced past them.

gary and misty were heading towards the concrete and crashed into it, front of the red viper.  
ash couldn't stop his Monte Carlo as it was losing control.  
people moved out of the way to safety. ash turned his car by pulling the e-brake but only made the car flipped over and over again, ending up upside down as for ash there was blood coming out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**ash pov**

well, you may be wondering where i am right now, I'm at the police station sitting down on a chair, as i turned my head towards misty, there Was a little cut on her cheek even on the forehead that's bruised, she was sitting with her arms folded while gary sat next to her, gently putting a towel on his head which had a huge cut, stopping his blood from dripping. i had no cuts just a tissue up my nose and 3 crooked bleeding teethes at the front. misty looks at me with a sardonic, expressionless face. An idea came to my mind, i got something to cheer her up.

i flashed a smile at her, showing my teeth that are bleeding at the front, didn't even care if she sees it or not. misty face was a little slack-jawed, then i gave her wink with a smile. she signed, turning her head away from me while i kept on smiling at her.

then a door opened, as a police officer came out of the door, it was officer brockly. His hair was brown spiked up, brown skin, wearing white top with black tie, dark gold trousers and long sized shoes.

he looked at me to come to the room with a straiten face. i signed, getting up from my seat, heading towards the room and entered, with the police officer closing the door. i sat down on a chair while officer brockly got a tape in his hand, as he inserted it into the machine. i went up to my nose taking out the tissue as my blood stopped bleeding then a video showed on the t.v, of me and gary racing in the neighborhood.

"cool, so were now watching my race" i thought

no one pov

as time flowed by, ash and officer brockly watched the race, it was silent between the two. then brockly paused the video, showing ash's car flying up in the air while Gary's viper drives in front. ash grins quietly as he saw a great picture of his car, then jokes about it

ash: can i get a copy of that?" pointing at the tv

officer brockly turns his head to face ash, he puts the remote down, keeping his eye on ash with wild-eyes and oh damn he got him mad.

officer brockly: You think this is a joke, huh?" looking at ash

he walks in front of the table while looking at him. ash does the same, back at him with his mouth a little open. Poking his tongue to the cheek.

officer brockly: You see Gary and Misty over there? * he points towards them* "They're gonna walk out of here without even a slap on the and Daddy are too hooked up.

brockly came close to ash as he stood next to him then bent down to his level seating putting his hands on the table.

officer brockly: But I like screw-ups like you," * looking straight at ash* "You know why?, 'Cause you're 100% guaranteed conviction."

ash: Where's my car?

officer brockly: I crushed it.

ash: You did what?

he stood with a black expression. glaring at brockly. then another officer walked up to him

officer brockly: Sit down! You're done.

the officer grabbed ash by the shoulder, holding his shirt, stopping him from getting near to officer brockly, he tries to calm him down, not to pick a fight.

officer #1: Easy, easy.

officer brockly: You're done. You understand me? You're done." *pointing at ash while he looks back at him* "And all before your eighteenth birthday. Now sit down. *nodding down to sit*

a door opened in the room, interrupting their conversation, out came a women in her 30s, her hair colour was auburn forelock style, her eyes were amber. she was wearing short pink jacket with a yellow shirt under, blue long skirt and high heels. it was ash's mom delia.

as she walked in thanking the officer who let her in the room. the women looked at officer brockly then at ash.

delia: ash *grasping ash's face, shoving her hands off* What the hell were you thinking, huh?

ash didn't know what to say to his mom, it was speechless from him featuring his mouth open, he was about to speak out but was interuppted by officer brockly, ash sat down in his seat with a mild look on his face.

officer brockly: Mrs. ketchum? Please.

mentioning her to take a seat at the front, moving out of the way. she walked up to the officer as he was saying her wrong title name.

delia: It's, uh, it's Miss."

referring it correctly to him that she is single, a smile formed on brockly face while ash rolled his eyes. thinking he might flirt with her or something. his expression went mobile seeing his mom and brockly sat next to each other at the table. delia went to her bags, looking for something, then she took out a packet of cigarettes in her hand.

delia: Officer, is it, um, *holding a cigarette in her hand* illegal to smoke in here?

brockly agreed, he went to his pocket, taking out a lighter, bringing it forward for her to light up her cigar. delia moved her head forward with a cigar in her mouth, she looked at the cigar then at brockly black eyes, pulling her head away as she draw on the cigar letting out smoke from her mouth, turning her head to see ash, who had a deadpan curious expression, he signed by rolling his eyes, delia ignores ash's action and starts focusing on brockly.

officer brockly: It's a tough region. And it's a pretty clear cut case.

delia nods while ash was absent. brockly looked at ash when he spoke.

officer brockly: He'll be lucky if they don't try him as an adult.

brockly moves his head down looking at the papers. delia was silent a little, she moved her downcast eyes at ash then at brockly. as she tried to think of a way for her son.

delia: This is our third town in two years.

officer brockly: Your son's got two priors for reckless driving, willful destruction of property. This makes it strike three. They're definitely gonna want to get him off the streets.

delia: Well, there's just got to be another way.

brockly was having a conversation with Delia, ash rolled his eyes, not listening about his records, turning his head, he saw gary and misty's parent coming to pick them up as they walked out of the police station. ash was meaningful, brockly was right, they didn't get into trouble while he did and now he was going to sentence to jail, but his mom refuses to let him.

delia looked at ash telling to go out of the room which he did with a police officer behind him, closing the door. Ash leaned on the wall waiting outside as police officer looked at him.

after a while, what seems to be an hour for ash. the door opened, delia walks out of the room, even brockly came out looking at ash while turning his head away from him as he walks casually away with the officer following him behind. delia stood next to ash while he looked straight ahead.

ash: So, where are we moving this time?

delia: [pauses then speaks] We are not moving anywhere.

ash gave a puzzled look at his mom when she said that.

ash: what do you mean

delia: [signed] ash we've been moving around 3 times now and you are a convicted, dont you know that, [signed] i wont be moving with you, you will be heading to kalos

ash: kalos?

delia: yes ash, there you will meet up with your dad at the airport. now come on.

Delia walked away, ash followed her, they exited the police station, delia went to her car, Mini Cooper, opening the door, sitting down on the driver seat while ash sits down next to her in the front seat, his mom starts the engine, driving out the parking area.

Time skip

They arrived at airport. Delia parked outside the airport, getting out of the Mini Cooper, she walked to the boot opening it up, picking a small bag pack in her hands, handing it to her son.

Ash: this is little

Delia: well there's everything in it, your clothes, toothbrush and hair gel. Even your underwear.

Ash: stop it mom!" Rolling his eyes

They went inside the airport, people were joining in the line up near the gate waiting to be boarded until a speaker was heard

Speaker: last minuet boarding to kalos, I repeat, last minute boarding to kalos.

Ash looked over at His mother who had tears in her eyes with sad smile. That's when Ash hugged her mother, she was surprised at first but hugged back, a tear strolled down from her cheek.  
They departed the hug, as ash walking away and waved at his mother, she does the same gesture to her son seeing him go to gate 13

Ash boards on the plane, putting his bag on the top rack and sat Down, he was about to go to sleep until the worse happened. People that sat down near him talked loud, in front of him were people laughed. Behind him was baby crying, on his sides were old women they were non-stop talking.

Ash signed " this is going to be a hell of a ride"

Time skip

A plane landed on the surface, making the wheels land along with smoke coming out as it lands in the region, kalos.  
The sky was getting a little dark, sun beginning to set, on the plane, people were coming out.  
ash exited the plane, carrying his bag pack on his shoulders. Walking up to the escalator, looking around the area. Seeing pictures on the wall and poster of fashion, make up even an actor of diantha.

He walks out the airport looking for his dad but to his luck, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

It's been half hour, still no sign of his dad, ash looked over to see a taxi, just as he walks towards it a door opened for him automatically. Ash enters the taxi.

Taxi driver: where to my friend.

Ash: vanville town

The taxi driver nodded, while driving off, across building and traffic. Ash looked around seeing people, lights on building even KFC with McDonald's beside the building.  
It was now late night noon, the taxi driver stopped, arriving at the destination.  
Ash walked out the taxi, paying him for the ride. As he walks down the street, there he saw a house on the side.

He rang the doorBell on the side. But no answer so he rang again. Still nothing. Ash was about to walk away thinking it was a wrong a address until a man opened the door.

"Ash"


	3. Chapter 3

It was now late night, clouds start to clear the skies as the full moon rose high above. The cold wind was breezing through the street, making a low whistling noise. the streetlights began to flick on as The people were walking along the pathway and drivers on motorcycles were driving on the road.

We now set at two men as they were having a father and son conversation. A raven hair boy was standing outside someone's house. The boy name was Ash Ketchum, wearing a blue jacket with a bag on his shoulder, but his eyes were staring at the person in front of him. Which was his dad, Red, who left his son years ago since he was age 6. After he divorced his wife Delia, moving to the kalos region for a better life but inside his heart, he really loves his son.

Red's hair was same as his son but the colour was brown and was wearing a nightgown, his expression seems a little shocked to see his son while standing near the opened slid door. But when seeing his son's face, he knew his son's expression was going to be. Red was prepared to talk but Ash interrupts

"Hey dad. so! where were you at the airport?" Ash questioned, flatly to Red, his father. waiting for him to answer.

Red signed, he knew why his son was acting like this and began to speak "Ash, look, just..give me second to reason. please, wait here" he said, sliding the door closed, leaving his son outside at his door.

Ash rolled his eyes and signed "terrible, just terrible" he muttered himself while shaking his head. he looked around his surrounding to see people walking by.

seconds later, the door slid open, Ash notices and looks to see his dad fully dressed without a nightgown, but was holding a coat in his hand, coming out of the sliding door. Ash was confused but saw someone behind his father. A women came out the sliding doors, fully dressed. she looks at Ash then turns to Red who was putting her coat on like a gentleman.

When Red puts the women coat on, she turns to face him and spoke "bye Red" as she was about to leave, she leans towards Red and gives a peck on his cheek, she quickly walked between the two men and strolled down the street.

Red looked on while his cheeks blushed "bye, Blue" then turns his head towards ash, giving his father a straight-faced expression.

"Really," Ash said flatly, by raising one eyebrow, looking straight at his father.

Red signed " come on," he said, gulped a little, mentioning his son to come inside, he enters the house while Ash follows behind. As Ash enters his father house, he saw books, cups and tools on the shelf, empty bottle of boozes were at the table, a little messy you can say. the smell around the room was a little niff and three lights were brightening up the small room making it clear to see. Red starts clearing up the messed up bed while his son looked around the house.

"Ash, I was about to go to the airport but, erm..I had little errand" Red spoke to his son.  
Ash turns his head to look at his father, still having a straighten expression

"Yeah, I guess you were" he replied and continues on looking around the house

"Well, your here now, that goods," Red smiled at his son but Ash was absent, continues looking around "so err, how your mum?" Red asked.

"Where do i sleep?" Ash said straightly, not answering his father's question. finished rummaging around the small room.

Red signed again, knewing his son action. "look, son"

"Ash," he said, by looking at Red

Red signed once again and spoke, ignoring his son's action "look, your mom didn't have a choice. it was either this or the juvi hall and you can't keep moving around, every time you get into trouble" he said,

Ash looked at his father and spoke out "well, it worked for you, did in it." he said, shrugging his shoulder.

Red looks at Ash then at the floor, quietly grinned, he controls his emotion and looks straight at his son "look, neither of us, asked for this. but I promised your mom that I'll take care of you" he said in a soothing tone and continues on "ok, so there will be rules"

"Hm, rules," Ash said. a little surprise and grins.

"Yeah, she and I agreed to, but I'm sure you'll manage, somehow," Red said.

"Yeah, I guess" Ash murmurs. Slowly nodding his head lightly.

"ok, the rules are just plain simple, you go to school and after that, come right here." Red said clearly explained to his son. Ash thought that was it, clearly thinking that his father forgot one thing but Red can see through him

"one more thing, I do not want to see or hear about you being anywhere near a car" Red said. points out

"come on," said Ash, pleading for his father approval.

"I mean it," Red said, kind of commanding his own son.

Ash signed in defeat. "fine"

"good boy, now, here's your bedroom" Red replied, while walking towards the door, sliding it open and revealing his clothes hanging and stacked near the draws. there was even a small bed on the floor.

Ash gases his eyes at the place he's sleeping then at red, raising his eyebrow. "really, in the closet" he said. thinking it was a joke

Red heavily signed and spoke "just, make yourself comfortable" standing beside Ash's new room.

Ash walks slowly towards the closet and enters. he looks to see his small bed near to the wall.

"lights out at 10" Red asked and walked away, leaving Ash in the closet which is now his bedroom.

after he left, leaving his son alone. Ash slid the door close then looks around. "can't believe my dad is giving me a closet to sleep in" murmured himself. He takes his bag out from shoulder, landing it carefully on to his bed and starts to take out his clothing. but he hears voices and music that was interrupting him. Ash looks around to know where that sound was coming from. he saw a curtain in front of him. he walked on top his small bed and opens the curtain to see a neighbour through the window, eating ramen while watching television. the neighbour notices Ash and waves over at him, though it wasn't weird. Ash gave the neighbour a friendly smile expression and nods then closes the curtain, giving his neighbour some privacy. Ash turns and looks around his small, closet bedroom, looking around while he signed " seems like I'll be stuck in this little room for a while" as Ash sat down in his small bed which creaked a little and was against the wall.

the lights were now switched off. it didn't take long for him to sleep on a small bed, after having the worst plane trip and a emotional event with his father, Red.

 **finished off chapter 3, the drift.**

 **so how was it?**

 **comment for feedback and etc. I would really appreciate it so I can improve more on this book and vote if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Another chapter for you guys, please comment for feedbacks and etc. Hope you enjoy reading it**.

It was now morning. The sun rises up from the mountains making the sky turn blue with birds flying in the air.  
In the streets of kalos, citizens were opening the shops, cycling on the pathway and teenagers were running to school except for one person.

A raven boy named Ash was sleeping on the small bed, with a big bubble coming out from his nose while snoring.

later, the alarm clock rang, waking up the sleeping raven-haired boy as he jolted out from the bed, rubbing his eyes and looked at his alarm clock which was still ringing.  
He grabbed the clock, showing the time was 8 past, and tried to stop it, soon he figured out by closing it.

Turning his head, he saw a blue jacket, grey trousers, red sneakers and a cap, neatly piled up beside him with a note attached to it, saying "leave for school at 9".

Quickly getting up from the small bed, he went for a hot shower and got changed, wearing the clothes,

Before walking out the closet, there was no sight of his dad, Red. The boy walks to the small kitchen, preparing to make quick breakfast and runs out the house.

Ash hurried to school, getting past citizens that we're blocking him. There He saw a tall building with a sign on top of the gate called 'welcome to lumiose high'.

Finally arriving. He Rushed through the gate and enters the building, leading him to the hallway, as he tried to find his class which he did and enters by opening the door.  
Which caused some students to look towards him except for the teacher who was busy teaching the students, but soon looks at Ash and spoke.

"Ah, welcome, you must be the new student, my name is professor sycamore, I'll be your teacher for this lesson, and why are you late?" he said, asking a question to the raven boy, who was standing in front of him.

"Er, well, I err, slept late," Ash said, placing his own hand on the back of the head, scratching a little while sweat dropping.

The late comment made some students laugh quietly at him even the short honey blond hair girl who was sitting in front, looking at Ash with a smile on her face and a red tinge from the cheek.

"Is your name Ketchum, by any chance?" prof sycamore asked, looking at the boy

"Yeah sir" Ash replied, looking back, still standing.

"wonderful. Can you sit in the back corner on the right, please" professor sycamore asked, pointing the direction while Ash nods and walks towards his sitting, but didn't notice that the honey blond girl was looking at him as Ash walks past her, into his seat

"Now class, let's continue with the lesson, on probability," prof sycamore said to the class, and starts writing on the whiteboard.

 **TIME SKIP**

After having a long lesson with MR sycamore. It was now lunchtime, as students were getting their lunch from the canteen. In the line, ash was walking, looking at the food as he mouth-waters.  
When it comes to food, he really loves it.

Soon finding a seat to eat, he began taking a bite off the food and devours everything on the plate. Out of nowhere a green haired boy sat next to him before he spoke

"So, You like the army food, huh," he said, interrupting Ash  
"Don't ask, don't tell" he continued, sitting beside him, going through his backpack while Ash continued eating his meal.  
Then the green haired boy turned around, facing him and introduced.

"The names Sawyer, and I notice you don't have a laptop," he said, getting the item from his bag and puts it on the table.

"Yeah, why" Ash said

"I'll hook you up, half price," Sawyer said, offering him to buy the item.

Ash shook head while eating his food "Nah man, I'm cool" but Sawyer was not going to give up that easily.

"Ok, how about this iPhone 6, everyone loves these, since we're both army brats," Sawyer said still offering Ash to buy the bargain. Bringing out the phone from the bag and shows it to him. But he refuses.

"Ok, one, I got no cash. Two, I'm not an army brat like you, and three, no offence, but I probably won't be here, long enough to remember your name, what was it slower, sawer?" he asked

"It's Sawyer," the green haired said, correcting to Ash.

"Whatever," Ash said, Rolling his eyes and continued on eating his appetite.

"Alright then, how about this," Sawyer asked. Getting his bag and putting it on the table.

"You like Messi, I love Messi. Check this one out" sawyer said, as he takes out shoes from the bag pack, putting the item in front of Ash on the table.

"brand new Adidas. Not even out yet, Also, Christiano Ronaldo, can't get his hands on these." Sawyer asked, making him buy the item.

Ash was about to refuse the offer, however, something caught his eye that he likes in sawyer's bag pack, showing a steering wheel. Which sawyer didn't offer to him?

"Do you sell that steering wheel?" Ash said, question sawyer,

"Na man, I bought that from the retail," sawyer said to him.

"What do you drive," Ash asked another question to him with curious kicking in, because cars were his life.

"Oh my ride" sawyer said, pointed to himself, sounding quite amused "my ride is one of a kind"

"Show me then, " Ash said, getting straight to the point.

"I thought you weren't sticking around"  
Sawyer replied while Ash nodded like who-cares-what-I-said-this-is-about-cars.

"Alright then, School, " Sawyer said while nodding

 **Time skip**

The sky was getting dark, with streetlights gleaming down the streets

The school has now ended, as students were heading towards their home. Except for the two boys, who were going to the garage.

Finally arrived. Ash and Sawyer stood outside of the garage. Beside each other, While people were walking by behind them.

"So, what's your ride like" ash questioned to sawyer, turning his head slightly by looking at him

"Heh, you'll see" Sawyer said back, until the metal garage slides open, revealing a blue sports car. Ash turns his head to look at Sawyer, questioning if that's his car, but Sawyer shakes his head and continued straight at the garage.

Then the garage circled , rises to another car, which was a red sports car.  
Ash turns his head toward sawyer but shakes his head again.

The garage circled again to another car, showing a bright yellow Porsche. Ash looks amused to see the ride and looks at Sawyer, but shake his head once again making Ash in utter disappointment.

Then finally the garage circled again, revealing a green Vauxhall Touran car showing a big lizard design on the back car as it slowly rides out from the garage.  
Sawyer had an excited expression showing his ride off, while Ash had a straight face, didn't look surprised.

The car spun slowly around, showing a lizard face on the hood.

"Slamming huh!" Sawyer said in an excited tone, smiling at Ash then look back at his car.

"Not really" Ash murmured

"Just look at that car, do you know what I call it, sceptie" sawyer said still exited while Ash looked 'all was wrong in the world.'

Ash shook his head and walked past sawyer, getting to the car.  
"Whatever, just let me drive"

he Opens the door and enters, taking the front seat wheel as sawyer did the same on the front passenger seat beside Ash and begins to drive off.

It was now midnight with Ash driving through the street.  
" is there any real cars, like the fast ones around here," Ash said while driving straight on the road.

"Oh, someone's got the jokes, well, I don't know if you're ready for them," Sawyer said.

Then Ash turns the wheel, driving into the building which was a multi-story car park.  
Soon as they entered, a guy was standing, leaning his back on the wall near to the gate machine.

"What up, Jimmy" Sawyer called out.  
As Jimmy nods at him, walking towards the machine and opening up the gate to let Ash drive through.

Reaching their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

To begin, The green Touran Vauxhall slowly enters through the gate and into the parking area. As it enters, There was a loud music coming from the area.  
Ash looks around, averting his own eyes and stops.  
there he saw were lots of random people in pairs and groups walking around, while others stood talking to their friends, and nice cars were parked besides them. Although, there were ladies wearing half clothing and short skirts on them while some guys were behind probably flirting.

Ash drives through, seeing every car with their hoods open showing the engines. Some were fixing while others were cleaning, wiping off the dirt to make it shine.  
Suddenly Sawyer chucked a blue box at Ash's lap. Ash glances at his own lap to see a box of tissue.

"What's this for" Ash asked, picking up the box with a frown, looking at Sawyer

"It's for that banana of yours" Sawyer replied, looking at Ash then out of the side window. Ash grins before focusing on the road while driving.  
Soon he found a parking space.  
Ash got out of the car, closing it behind him and starts to wonder around looking at other cars. As for Sawyer, he went somewhere else.

Ash goes around seeing other cars with their hoods open showing the engines whilst people were fixing it. Even a nitro was showing one of the back car.  
Until, Ash heard a tyre screeched loud, he turns around to see where it came from. There he saw a blue Mazda RX-8. Which was a couple of metres away from him being parked near a white van.  
He even saw two people, a boy with green hair, beside him was a brunette girl with brown hair. A door opened from the blue car and out came a short honey blond girl.  
Ash was curious at first but soon smiles as he remembers the girl in the classroom Before, who was now walking towards the two people fixing the engine of the Mazda.  
Ash walks towards them, wanting to talk to the girl.

"It's still wrong. I can't get it the way I drive." The honey blond asked towards the two.

"Maybe your driving it wrong, do you need a computer" the brown haired girl said. Looking at her, lifting the material up in both her hands up a little.

"No May, I do not need a computer, to tell me what's my throttle response" honey blond said.

"Well, were done here, I can't be assed doing this" a green haired boy said and walks away from the two the girls.  
The honey blond rolled her eyes and signed.

"You wouldn't have that problem with a V8".

Serena sharply looks to her left and sees a raven haired boy looking at her as he now walks past and looks through the hoods engine of the Mazda RX-8.

"Boys" the blond honey girl said and continued "all they care about is who has got the biggest engine".

Ash smirks "heh, I'm a guy, it's in my DNA" he said, looking from the engine to Serena then back.  
"so, you race with these cute little toys, eh" Ash said, looking at the honey blond girl having a tinge of blush across her cheeks with a smile.

"Serena, right" Ash said.

"You're a quick learner" Serena replied. Walking up to the hood, closing it and turns around. Continued talking to Ash.

Meanwhile, on the other side, not far. A boy was sitting on the side of the hood. Looking straight at the two talking to each other, with glazed expression. He wore a blue long sleeved jacket with white stripes on the side and red cap with black sunglasses on top.

As Ash and Serena were still talking. The boy stood up from his seating and walks towards to another person who was beside him, sitting on a another car's hood, with his arms around two random girls.

"Who's that clown, over there" the boy with the blue jacket asked, still looking towards the two.  
The person beside him took a glance at Ash then back.

"What's wrong you D, you moving up in the world. You have to elevate your company" he said until the boy that spoke to him left. Heading towards Ash and Serena.

As for Sawyer, he was talking to other girls probably flirting before noticing a guy walking straight to Ash. Sawyer quickly said goodbye to the girls and went over to Ash.

"Hey!" The boy with blue jacket calls out.  
Ash looks over to see a boy with the same clothing as himself but similar. Walking straight towards him with a gang behind. Until Sawyer came just in time.

"He was just leaving" Sawyer asked, standing next to Ash

"I wasn't talkin to you, I was talkin to him" the boy replied. Walking casually and goes behind Serena, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling close to him.  
He leans his head towards Serena cheek, giving a soft peck then looks slightly at Ash, leaning his own head on Serena shoulder.  
Ash was curious at the boy action towards Serena but knew why.

"You understand, clown" the boy said, smiling like he was going to laugh.

"Calem, stop it" Serena said, glaring slightly at him then looks at Ash.

"Were just talking" Ash asked looking at her

"This is not your scene" Serena said, shaking her head a little. Ash looks at her before averting his eyes towards Calem.

"Why did you call me clown for." Ash curiously said towards Calem who was still hugging Serena behind.

"Because, you are. Now, be a good boy and turn around, keep walking" Calem smirked.

"That's exactly what we're going to do" Sawyer stepped in "come on" he said pulling Ash away from the two.

"Calem, what was that" Serena said glaring at her boyfriend.

"What, I'm just havin fun" Calem replied with a smirk on his face.

"Now see, that's funny" Ash said, turning himself around, facing towards Calem while Sawyer was throwing his arms up in the air and turns around looking at Ash with a are-you-kidding-me look.

"I thought this was a free region, where a girl can talk whenever she wants" Ash said, walking towards Calem.  
As they were now nearly butting heads, making eye contact with each other without blinking while Serena was in the middle looking at the two boys.

"Do you know who I am, boy" Calem asked, looking straight into Ash's brown eyes.

"Yeah" Ash nodded "you're like the kylo Ren of kalos, right" Ash said  
Calem laughs a little like he was about to punch Ash, however Serena stepped in, stopping her boyfriend by calming him down.  
Also A guy was sitting on a another car, smirking while eating a popcorn watching like it was a movie.

"Calem, stop it." Serena demanded. Pushing him slightly away.  
"Leave" Serena asked. Turning around facing away from Calem to Ash.

"Damn, man. What's wrong with you, do you know Wulfa, the mafia" Sawyer stepped in, whispering to Ash and continued.  
"Look, sorry, DK- san. Monkey didn't have his banana today." Sawyer said towards Calem as he looks straight at Ash who also looks back.

"Hey D, let's go. It's now time to race." Said the boy, getting off from his seat and starts to walk away by continuing eating his popcorn as the gang start to walk away.

"Hmph, pathetic." A purple haired boy smirked, walking away with group.

Calem smiles, putting his arm around Serena head gently and starts to walk away.

"Hey, good luck Ren." Ash asked.

Calem stopped in his tracks and turns around with a weird expression, walking to Ash, coming right into his face.

"You're the one that's lucky, cause I'm about to race." Calem said making eye contact to Ash.

"Then let's race" Ash challenged while Calem let out a laugh.

"With what, Your skateboard? Easy to sound cocky when you got no ride." Calem replied, however Ash still wasn't backing down.

"Take mine." Said a guy that had been sitting on the hood. He threw his car key to Ash as he stood up from the car hood. Ash didn't take his eyes off Calem, catching the car key with one hand and grins.

"Let's race." Calem said, quite amused. Glancing his eyes away from Ash and walks away.

"What?" Asked the guy, who give the car-keys to Ash while Calem walks by  
"I want to see the kid's got" he said, giving a smile at ash and walks away with the gang.

Ash grins back, ready for the race against Calem. He turns around facing towards Sawyer who was giving a mouth-gape expression.

 **Well that's that. Give comment for feedback and etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

The whole crowd around the car park head up to another section of the tall building as we now set in the quite elevator were two boys were standing beside each other with glumpy faces. You could say. Well, technically Sawyer is glumped than Ash.

"So, Sawyer, can he drive" Ash spoke first in his normal voice. There was tension arising between the two was at its peak so it was Ash's decision to break it. He turned his head above his free shoulder looking at his green-haired friend and first in a new region.

Sawyer looked back at him and smirked at the raven boy with ignorance. "Can he drive" he said in a mocking tone.

"What" Ash asked with puzzled.

Sawyer gazed at him for a brief moment with a straighten face. "Do you know what DK stands for?" He questioned.

"Hmm, death knight" Ash guessed from the rack of his head, shrugging his shoulders. Normally he would laugh at his own joke.

"Nope" Sawyer shook his head.

"Donkey kong" Ash guessing again.

"No"

"What about Denmark"

"That's a country you idiot," Sawyer told.

"Okay, okay, so what it is then" Ash questioned and shrugged his shoulders once again.

"Drift king" Sawyer simply replied the answer.

"Drift," Ash asked confusingly as Sawyer nods. "what do you mean, drift?" curiously questioned.

Soon, A 'ding' bell was heard from the elevator interrupting the two boys from their short conversion, making the metal doors slide open from between. Ash looked straight to see a crowd full of people cheering across the area. Before two cars were sliding sideways. drifting across the corner beside each other as they went by with tyres screeching across the surface. Ash saw this and knew what drift meant before Sawyer tapped him on the arm.

"Still need a dictionary, " Sawyer asked.

The two boys step out of elevator and finally came up to a car which was the guy that gave Ash his car-keys.

"Do you know that famous painting? the women that smile, with black hair and dress?" Sawyer questioned while they walk towards the car.

"You mean, the mona Lisa" Ash answered without hesitation or guess.

"Right right, well look, this car right here," Sawyer asked and points at the Nissan Silvia S15.

"It's like the mona Lisa of the drift world. Han rebuilt this bad boy from ground up" Sawyer told.

Ash opens the car door and takes a seat, entering inside with Sawyer closing the door after for him and leans his arms on the windows door, which was opened completely.

"Listen, we talk new forges, turbo, new rods and crankshaft. Han labour ain't cheap, you feel me" Sawyer explained.

Ash takes a look around the car then back at him. "I need thirty-second lesson on how to drift" he said more like pleading for help, looking straight at Sawyer.

"Alright, there's many you can do. the handbrake is the easiest, so the first thing you should do is to rip that e-brake then power over" Sawyer explained in full detail about the drift, however, Ash was puzzled of the information.

"Say what" Ash confusingly said.

Sawyer signed and looks at him. "you know, just don't mess up Mona all right," he said with a fake smile, giving a pat on the car and walks off.

When sawyer was gone. Ash looks down at the E-brake then the pedals, trying to get the info from Sawyer and briefly notices Calem giving his blue jacket to Serena while putting on his seatbelt clipping it to connect. Watching the two couple. although to his luck, it was just eye contact to each other. Serena walks off while Calem looks on behind. Ash turns his head away and focused straight ahead on the race placing his hand firmly on the steering wheel. His skin surfacing against the fabric.

Sawyer continues walking away, shaking his head by having no hope for Ash as he walks past a guy who was still eating popcorn from a small packet, a smile formed on his face looking at Sawyer walking by then at Ash in the car. His eyes watching the race.

Ash closes the window near him making it slide up and looked over to see Calem revving up his engine powerfully, looking straight by placing his hand on the steering wheel.

Ash turns away focusing his eyes on road ahead of him and starts to do the same, revving up the car engine, getting ready for the race.

As both racers were revving their engines. A man with a black suit showing a white top under it walks between the two in front, taking a cigarette out from his mouth, dropping it to the floor and stamps with his foot before looking up at the two racers.

"You ready," he said in a low tone but loud enough to heat. The two racers revved up the engines. ready to race.

The man points to his left towards the girl, while taking a step forward.

"Ready" the women announced.

Then point to his right over to another girl.

"set" the other women announced.

The man finally stops between the two cars. "GO!" he shouts motioning his hand up like guns and quickly drops them down to his hips.

The two racers set off immediately with Ash taking the lead from the start with smoke coming out from both cars back wheels.

The crowd start to form together watching both cars heading into the first right turn in corner.

Ash hits the gear to third, speeding up by taking the lead. He takes a quick look back over his shoulder at his opponent to see him trailing behind.

A smirk formed on Calem lip, more of a laugh, gazing at his opponent ahead of him. "You made a big mistake clown."

Ash looks straight ahead and to his full surprise. There was full turn ahead of him which he did not see it coming. Quickly as possible he pulls the e-brake and stamps the brake with his foot while turning to the left with both hands on the steering wheel, but he was too late to do so as the car drifts towards the brick wall. The crowd move out the way from the wrong turn.

Driving on. Ash hits the cone from the side, swerving the corner and smashes into the wall pretty hard. giving out a yelp before crashing into the passenger glass as window shattered to pieces.

Sawyer and the crowd gave an awe to Ash failure attempt of drifting. That was when until it was Calem turn.

"Heh, I'll show what it's done clown boy" He smirks. Quickly as he could pulls the gear and steers left while hitting the brakes placing his foot down as he drives through the corner, turning the car sideways. drifting it perfectly with smoke coming out from the back wheel, screeching the surface as he drives.

Ash looks on to see Calem did a perfect drift which he could do and saw him taking the lead. He immediately hit the pedals. Trying to gain up to Calem who was now taking the front seat of winning.

The crowd started to run to another section of the car park. Heading upstairs and the elevator.

With Calem taking the lead, drifting through corners with ease. There were some people recording him on the sideline. Ash was trailing behind having a trouble of drifting and catching up to Calem. Turning the steering wheel slightly without drifting.

Calem turns the steering wheel to the left making another drift around the corner, however, Ash still drives straight through without drifting the car. He was doing so wrong like he never had done a drift before.

Calem was doing perfect, drifting through corners as if it was easy for him with smoke coming out from the back wheel making the crowd go crazy for him since he's the DK. He pulls the gear with some strength and drifts to the left corner sideway as the back the car was an inch away from the hard wall without scratching it.

Ash drives to the same corner so he hit the gear, pressing his foot down on the brake, placing it. Hitting the e-brake by turning the steering wheel to left before turning immediately to the right with tyres continuing screeching.

While crowd moved out of the way from the turn. Which they did, but ended up crashing into the wall with the Mona car hitting from the side passenger seat with no one left injured or hurt. Ash hit the pedal to drive on making the car screeches on the wall while he drives causing some ember spit out and heavy smoke coming out from the back wheel, spinning on the surface and finally drives out from the corner.

Calem was fully ahead in distance, putting his foot on the brake before changing the gear to second and pulls E brake as he drifts to another corner perfectly once again.

Ash switches the gear and steers to the right. Drifting a little from the corner while Calem was having a time of his life, drifting through all corners without laying a single scratch on his car. He presses his foot on the brake and drifts another deep corner and hits the gear, turning the steering wheel to the right by drifting through the corner with ease. Quickly combining with another drift to the left corner after slows down waiting for his opponent to catch up.

with Ash, he was having trouble on drifting, he steered to the right, turning it fully while tyres screech as Calem saw the car behind and starts to laughs.

Ash tried to brake by stopping the car which he failed and turns the steering wheel away trying his luck, but ended up smashing Mona car with another person vehicle.

Calem grins and races on, continuing the race. Ash turns his head and saw Calem in stretched distance racing ahead making a turn so he instantly hit the pedal and races on trying to catch Calem who was now drifting another corner.

Ash drove the same corner with a little drift. Mona was beaten up. one of the headlights was broken and the side was ripped off.

Calem saw a full turn leading up to the top reaching up to the finish line. He changes the gear to third before hitting the E-brake altogether and swiftly drifted through a corner and continued on the long drift, up to the finish with smoke coming out from the back wheel. He kept his eyes on the curved road while steering to the left proceeding and pressed the brake on and off with his foot. Finally reaching the top getting through the corner, finishing in first place.

The crowd started cheering loud as ever for his victory from the challenge.

Calem drive then drifts his car with a finish without any scratches on his car, it was just perfect. The crowd gathered around him while revving the engine for victory as Sawyer looked impressed.

Soon, Calem got out from his car with the purple haired boy arrived.

"hmph, that was easy for you" the purple haired smirked.

"Yeah it was" Calem laughs and gives an old jokingly pat on the head, joking him around then proceeds towards Serena, his girlfriend. who had her arms crossed against her chests and a smile on her face.

Meanwhile down below, with Ash, he starts driving through the long corner that Calem had done successfully. However, without drifting it. The mona car which was now beaten up hits every corner and pavement from the side along the way. Breaking the car into little pieces from the front and the side. making it rip and fall apart.

Calem slowly leans forward as he was about to kiss Serena until the crowd moved out the way making way for the broken Mona come into it's view. Sawyer turned his expression into shocked and utterly disappointed to see the mona beaten up badly.

Ash stops the car, turning off the engine with drops of piece and sides broken to piece with smoke coming out from the engine hood.

"pfft, pathetic" the purple boy laughs at Ash's failure with the crowd started to laugh loud, taking pictures of the broken Mona from their phones. Although, one person had a neutral face to see his car in pieces. He didn't care of his own car, it was almost like there was no hope.

Sawyer came from behind to see the car had deep scratches, marks and broken side. Then finally went Ash's view. He shook his head in disappointment and walk away from Ash and broken Mona.

Ash seemed sad and angry all at the same, then soon averts his eyes to see Serena leaving with Calem, who slided his arm across her neck as they walked on.

Ash felt sad, watching the two walk away until a guy that gave him the keys came to view.

"Don't leave town... and don't give up," was all he said and walks away. Out of sight. As for Ash, he was having brief thoughts on what he should. leave town? or stay?


	7. Chapter 7

It was a cold late night, with the full moon rose up in the dark clouded sky. the shops in the street of kalos were now closed for the evening. Ash was now heading home and he is really late since it's past his bedtime. After the race, Ash felt angry yet sad that he lost against Calem which was humiliating infront of everyone. wrecking the mona car to pieces, however, he still thought about leaving town or stay after the guy told him not to leave.

should he leave town and give up? or stay and fight?

when arriving at his dad house. Ash slowly slid the door opened and leans his head to check inside. in his sight, he saw Red, sitting comfortably down on a single comfy sofa, drinking a bottle of beer in his right hand and notices his son from the door. before putting the bottle on the table beside, having four empty bottles and book on it.

Ash signed and enters the house, sliding the door closed behind, knowing what will his dad say.

"do you know what time it is, Ash?" his father questioned towards his son.

"I thought it was late," Ash lied while taking off his jacket and hangs it on the coat-hanger. "you know, Kanto is a few hours behind"

Red nodded curiously and points at Ash before putting the beer bottle on the table once again.

"well, looks like the party was better here," Ash said as he was about to walk to his room until his father stood up from the comfy chair, standing in front of his son face-to-face making eye contact. Again this happened before for Ash, having a conversion between his father but now its Red turn to speak out to his son.

"did you race, Ash?" Red questioned.

Ash was a little surprise but hid it inside, not to showing it. Replacing with a straighten face, however, Red can see through his son. and gave a slight nod.

"you're out," Red said and walked over to the desk, grabbing the phone and was about to dial the number.

"Go on," Ash said hatefully to his father and walks away, suddenly Red quickly grabbed his arm, stopping his tracks and looked into his son's eyes.

"don't you get it Ash!, you have nowhere else to go. if it doesn't work out here, then you're going to jail, understand" Red demanded, almost like he cared for his son.

Ash looked at him and nods in understand. Red shrugged off his son's arm and spoke.

"this isn't a game Ash, I'm going tell you once more. if you going to live under my roof, you're gonna go by my rules or get out, understand?" Red clearly said to his son who didn't give an answer.

"Understand!" Red demanded again. Ash looked at his father and nods.

"yes, sir," he said quietly, loud enough for Red to hear. before turning away from his father and began walking towards his bedroom which was a closet. sliding the door open and enters. he turns around to give one last look towards Red and slid the door closed, going to sleep.

Red watches on, he signed and walked towards his own bed.

the next day, the sun shined bright as lots of people walked by in the street. In the crowd, Ash was heading towards school shrugging his shoulder while walking with a backpack.

when arriving at school, he saw most students looking and pointing towards him with their friends in a group, some were laughing while other just looked on. Ash deeply signed, knowing what they're talking about and proceeds on, ignoring the surrounding of the student's laughter and enters the school building. soon he walks upstairs, still, students were looking at him, there were even whispers from them, loud enough for Ash to hear.

"is it him"

"yeah i heard he lost to 'DK' Calem"

"is that guy who wrecked Mona"

the students whispered across the halfway. Ash ignores and continues walking on. he even saw Sawyer with Drew and may, who was looking at him as he was walking towards him, however, he ignores Ash by walking past. Ash looked at him in confusion then walks up to class, entering the classroom. As he did, Serena was sitting down on the front row seat then looks straight at Ash by giving a warm smile. Ash smiles back and walks towards his own seat at the back row, placing his backpack on the floor and sits down on the wooden chair, getting ready for the lesson to begin.

time skip

when school finished. the students were now heading out of the building, through the gate and going to their homes. Ash came out from the crowd, throughout the day, Sawyer didn't even talk to him and students were still laughing at his loss for wreaking Mona.

Ash starts to walk until he saw a guy who gave him the car keys at the race, leaning on an orange with black stripes Mazda RX-7. the students walking by were looking at the car in amazement. Ash knew what he came for, so he walks up to the guy who was looking straight at Ash.

"get in," he said motioning his head at the Mazda

"look, I'll get the money, I promise" Ash replied, almost like he was begging.

"why you talking like you have a choice" he grins and walks to his car, opening the door and enters. Ash didn't have a choice so he went inside, sitting down on the passenger seat.

"so your name is Han, right," Ash said putting his seat belt on with a click as it attaches.

"yeah, and your Ash" Han said to him, then starts the engine and drive off away from the school. they were now driving through the streets which weren't busy at all.

Han drives through the narrow road and parks the Mazda near a shop. he turns his head at Ash then motioned his head the shop.

"theirs a guy in that building, who has a paw on his shoulder that owns me some money" Han said to Ash while looking at the building.

" A paw," Ash said confusingly, narrowing his eyebrows before speaking out.

Han looks at Ash then at the building "go get me my money" he said

Ash looks at Han and signed, clips the seatbelt as it detaches off and opens the door.

"okay," Ash replied and got out of the Mazda Rx-7. closing it behind him and walks towards the building, giving one last look at Han and takes some stairs before entering.

after entering the building, Ash looks around and was about to enter the door straight on, until a man spoke out which stopped him in his tracks.

"hey you, you can't dress to like that," the man said on the registration till.

"what do you mean," Ash said confusingly

"you have to wear those" the man pointed out the table where there were white plain towels on the table. Ash signed knew what he meant.

After his recent talk to the till. he came out of the changing room with a towel on his waistline while the top body was bared. showing his visible six pack abs with a little hair from the chest. Ash starts to look around to see if anyone has a paw. the room was filled up with little hot steam. He walks slowly straight seeing men taking shower while sitting down, taking shampoo, rubbing on their upper body and head of hair, but not naked, they too covered their towel on the waistline.

while he was walking on, he soon stopped in his tracks and found his target. in his sight, a big man with a tattoo on the back near the left shoulder, lying in the bath. showing his back side.

Ash walks up to him as the big man leans back revealing a paw on his shoulder with water sliding down and hot steam coming from the bath.

"you got to be kidding me" Ash murmured to himself and signed, knowing its going to be difficult handling this man.

"er, excuse me," Ash said to the man trying to get attention but he didn't listen, so Ash spoke again

"excuse me," he said again, no reply from the big man.

"Han said..-" Ash trailed off at the end of the sentence when the big man turned around looking at him with a grumpy face kind of. and stood up showing his chest in front of him with hot water sliding down from the shoulder to his below tummy. Ash wanted to throw up from the sight, luckily he held on.

"Han said, he...has" Ash stutterers to speak, then the big man motioned both his arms up on side like a sumo wrestler getting ready to fight.

meanwhile, with Han, he was eating popcorn from the packet, sitting on the Mazda hood waiting for Ash to come. Suddenly. a raven boy was chucked roughly out from the building and grunts, landing on the ground with thrown shoes and jacket as it lands beside him. Ash looks up with a angry face before grabbing his jacket waving it in frustration, slamming it on the ground fast, while Han snickered of his reaction. Ash looks at Han then at building and gets up, rushing inside the building once again.

Soon a big guy came out grabbing Ash on the back shirt and throws him on the ground as he slides while landing. after the big man came out he got the money from his pocket and threw it to Han who catches it safely in one hand, before entering the building.

Ash looks at Han solemnly who got the keys out from his pocket and chucked towards Ash who single handedly catches it.

"let's go," Han said, getting off from the hood and goes around the car entering the passenger seat. Ash got up from the ground and entered the car in the driver seat. he turns the engine on and drives off away from the building.

the two were now driving off on the motorway road as the sun sets with the sky turned to dusk with night coming in an hour. while Ash was driving, focusing on the road ahead, Han spoke out.

"you're in the pickup and delivery business now, I might call you once a week or once an hour. I don't care if you're sick as a dog or In bed with ariana grande, I call, you show up" Han explained to Ash about the job who looks a bit flattered about it. then a mind popped in his mind with a smirk spread over his face.

"Only if you teach me how to drift" Ash replied while driving the Mazda.

Han shook his head slightly "this ain't a negotiation,"

Ash shook his head, looking at Han "I wasn't negotiating" then focuses on the road.

Han looks at Ash then straight ahead on the road with a little laugh, knowing he picked the right man for the job.

Soon they arrived at an another destination where the area is busy with people walking by and there were shops nearby. Ash drove the Mazda near a shop and parked on the side next to two vending machines while people were walking past. Han got out first and walks around the car while Ash turn the engine off, comes out and follows Han who now enters the shop.

when the two entered, there was arcade games, where people were putting their own money and play the game trying to win some cash. Ash follow Han at the back door and walks to where another door around the corner. where a guy standing near the door with a white coat standing like a bodyguard.

Han nods at the guy who does the same and opens the door with Han entering the room first and Ash coming after. As the two entered, Ash saw his rival playing a card game with his friends they soon look back and stop the game seeing Ash with Han, silence filled up in the room while a random music was playing.

Calem looks at Han with one eyebrow, looking at him for an explanation and knew why he bought Ash with him so he looks towards his friends and told them to play another time as they leave the game and exited the room. After they left, calem spoke out in a casual tone.

"what's the clown doing here" leaning his arms on the table

"he's paying back for that crumpled beer can, sitting in my garage" Han replied by throwing cash on the table near Calem.

"hope he's not driving, we don't want another car wrecked up," the purple haired boy said in a mocking tone, sitting beside Calem.

Ash shrugged his shoulders as Calem got out from his seat and stood up grabbing the money from the table and walked towards the office behind him.

"so, when your next race? I'd really like to be there" the purple haired boy asked.

"why not be there," Ash said with a smug look.

"you really are a bad-ass, or you just talk like one."

Ash nods "you heard me"

calem sits down and spoke "ready to lose another car, Han?" he questioned

"I'm ready to take that 86 corolla off your hands" Han answered, drinking a cup of shot vodka

Calem smirks " All right, put up the 72 skyline"

the purple haired boy laughs in a strange way

Han nods for the offer "done" he said while Ash grins.

Calem looks at him then at his friend "what do you think Paul?" he said.

Paul gives a mocking face towards Ash who looks back at him with a straitened face.

"get him out of here, we have business to discuss", Calem said to Han mentioning to Ash.

Han looks at Ash motioned him, as he gets out of the room.

when he did, he walks past the arcade games that was surrounded by people and headed towards the exit.

Walking to the phone line where the Mazda was nearby by. He took some money out from his pocket enough to make a call and took the phone out, dialing the number calling his dad. he waited for the call but went into voice mail.

"hey dad its me, I had to stay after school for extra curricular activities." while saying this he looks up to see Serena walking and slowly stops near "so ill be home little later, sir" ash finished, putting the phone on the machine ending the phone line and turns to look at Serena who stops in front of him.

Ash smiles "you really need to stop following me around"

Serena smiles back "what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"well, I just thought I stop by and ask your friends for some drifting lesson"

Serena shake her head a little "trust me Ash, you don't wanna be a part of this world"

" it good enough for you"

"you don know know anything about me" Serena smiles

"well, why don't you think I know? let me guess, you're an army brat who moves around a lot. your mommy and daddy were never home so you walked around pissed off all the time and now you found your family with these drift nuts" Ash finishes.

Han comes out from the arcade and looks on the two speaking to each other.

Serena shakes her once again and spoke: "zero for one, cowboy," she said and heads towards the arcade shop walking past Han and enters.

Ash walks to the Mazda where Han was waiting for him who walks to the passenger seat.

"can't you find another kalosian girl around here," he said and enters inside the Mazda as Ash opens the door of the drivers seat and sits down.

"um, na" Ash shook his head, switches the engine on and drives off in the street.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now late night with the sky turning fully dark. Streetlights were brighting down the road and tall building windows had some lights on as we now set on the motorway with Ash driving the Mazda RX-7 in a 100 MPH on the driving seat while Han was sitting beside on the passenger, there were cars driving past the opposite way on the other side of the road. The two were now heading away from the arcade store to their next destination as silence was between them throughout the ride until Ash finally spoke.

"So Han, is everything good back there?" Ash questioned, driving the Mazda by placing one hand on the steering wheel with a quick glance at Han who was looking straight on the road.

"I can handle Calem" he said, emotionless.

Ash takes a look at Han then on the road "you know, i thought he's a yakuza"

Han chuckles a little, showing his white teeth "his uncle's yakuza," takes a glance at Ash and continued "he's just playing gangster in his little storage room, but i need him"

Ash looks at Han in confusion "Why?"

"He keeps uncle Wulfric from pokin around too much" Han said, emotionless again.

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned, getting straight to the point as he focuses on the road, slightly narrowing his eyebrows. Wanting more information.

"Well, his uncle gets a piece of the action from everyone on his turf. were on his turf. fifty percent of something is better than one hundred percent of nothing" Han explained.

Ash averts his auburn eyes at Han then on the road while driving until one Question popped up on his mind. He really didn't like to ask this questioned but he wants know.

"have you raced DK" taking a glance at Han who shook his head, replying no for an answer.

"Why not? is he good?" Ash questioned again.

"Why are you curious" Han asked looking away from the road, setting his eyes at Ash.

Ash shrugged his shoulders with lips turning downwards "Just saying"

"What's the point of a race?" Han questioned, knowing why Ash wants to talk about Calem since he lost the challenge at the car park and wrecked Mona.

Ash's face turn into a grin "to see if i'm better than the other guy."

"Just proves you're faster, that's all, if i were to race, it would have to be for something important. A friend told me this, before I came here" Han said.

"Who was this friend of yours" Ash questioned curiously. Wanting to get facts from this 'friend'.

Han grins, remembering the past time and spoke, "He was one the best drivers and leader I've met. I use to be one of his gang members back in time, but I left, and came here in kalos"

"Is he good at drifting" Ash questioned.

Han gives out grin "when you meet him, you'll see."

Ash looks at Han then on the road with a thought popped up in his mind. 'Did this han's friend teached him on how to drift.'

"So Han, what would you race for" Ash questioned again, changing the topic.

Han shrugged "Money" then grins "or why else do it all?"

Ash glances at the side window seeing the view outside as he drives past tall buildings then looks on the road, quickly licking the bottom lip and questioned once more.

"Why are you letting me race?" Narrowing his eyebrows.

Han lays his head back on the seat, comfortably. "Cause you're DK kryptonite and you're only one that can beat him"

A smile formed on Ash's face slightly showing his front white teeth. At least someone respect him. He looks at Han ready to question him again who looks back with a straighten face

"And you owe me car" Han emotionally said making Ash look back with a slightly open mouth about to speak up until a car engine was heard on Han's side. When a blue car speeds past in front of their eyes as it overtakes them.

Ash rolled his eyes, thinking Han won't let him turbo the Mazda but he was wrong. He looked at Han who motioned his head for the turbo.

Ash's face turned into a smile like a child getting a sweet candy as he lifts both red clips open with his thumps and presses the blue button firmly with the Nos turbo boosting its car speed. the Mazda went from 110 mph to over 160 mph very quickly.

As the NOS turbo boosted it made both Ash and Han forcefully pulled back into their seat with the turbo speeding up making the Mazda overtakes the blue car that has overtook them before.

While Ash drives laughing in excitement, he suddenly looks at the side corner were a police car was on the side driveway that made his face from smiling to deadpan.

"Oh shit" he said, driving the Mazda furiously past the police car. There were two policemen sitting on the seat with a beep was heard on the machine saying "197 mph."

Ash looks at the rear mirror to see the police car not moving from its position which made him confused of why they did not chased him.

"What the" narrowing his eyebrows usually in kanto they would catch like a hit and run but here in kalos it was different from what he looks of it.

"Police cars here are only factory tuned" Han explained "You can do better than 180k they can't catch you, so they don't even try" he finished.

Ash laughs and looks at Han "You know what?" Ash questioned while Han looks at him.

"I'm beginning to like this region already." putting the food down on the pedal and speeds up the Mazda across the motor way.

Soon they arrived at their destination. Ash parks the Mazda Rx-7 near the building backdoor entrance and turns off the engine while Han gets out from the passenger seat by closing the door before starting to walk towards the entrance and opens the door with Ash behind him.

When the two entered, the area inside the building were full of people who were dancing with the music kind of like a hip hop, or for the couple as they danced, there was even a bar on side.

"Lets go" Han said, motioning Ash to follow.

The two walked on and arrive at a wooden door, Han opened it for Ash.

Soon they entered and start to walk through corners when they saw two girls kissing with each other

with tongues fighting.

"Uh oh, easy their ladies" Han said and walks past them as for Ash, he looks on like he was enjoying the scene then walks up to Han who was near to another door.

"Come on" he asked and opens the door.

When he opened. There was a another music which sounded like a hip-hop or R and B.

There were lots of girls than guys in the party room.

When Han enters through, two girls approached infront. Han gives one kiss on the cheek to the girl while the other kissed on the lip.

Ash entered after and soon looks around the area with smile formed his face. There was even Sawyer who was dancing with others girls.

Suddenly, two strange girls approached him with lustful smiles on their faces.

"Hey there, what your name" the blue haired women spoke flirtly in-front of him, while the other girl who had pink hair strokes behind Ash's shoulder.

"My name is Ash" he greets, trying his best to greet the two women but felt uncomfortable of their surrounding and behaviour.

"Cute name for a boy like you, I'm Miette, behind you is Ursula" she points.

Soon, Miette placed her hand gently on Ash's toned chest making him feel really uncomfortable with their actions until Han saved the day.

"Keep your hands off the kid girls, he's under age," he spoke with his arms around two girls beside him and walks off with them.

Then someone laughs and approaches Ash "ladies, lades, Disney land for grown ups huh" Sawyer said, putting his arm around Ash's neck and walks away from the two strange girls.

There was one huff from one of them but the two boys ignored.

"All these girls, they look like-" Ash spoke but was interrupted by Sawyer.

"What, models?" He questioned and continued while stopping near the seating area.

Sawyer departs his arm around Ash's neck and spoke.

"check it out, Kalos is the fashion capital on this side of the planet, right, now, imagine you been posing all day. I mean, that's a lot of hard work. Not only do you get tired but on top of that you wanna have a little fun, but you can't, cause you don't even know nobody in this city" he finished and snickered. "And most guys around here are too chicken shit to even try picking up one. so what do you do?" Sawyer finished making the last sentence high pitches. Ash grins at his comment.

"Man, you talk to the little dude who make you laugh" Sawyer said as Ash nods with a smile.

"Yeah" Sawyer chirped in a high pitch tone, quickly glancing at side then at Ash.

"Look man, i don't just think outside the box, i tear it up, that my thing" he finished, with the 'I Tear it up' part in a deep voice. Ash laughs at Sawyer joke.

"Yo!" Sawyer called out and looks at the person "Americano snickers for sale" he called and starts to walk towards the person.

Ash laughs again at Sawyer's action until someone called him out.

"Ash!"

Ash looks straight to see Han with the same two girl beside him who motioned his head and walks through the door with the girls behind him.

Ash follows, walking toward the door and enter.

As he did, Ash saw another room which made him surprise with a wide grin. 'Now this is more like it'

There in his sight, he saw cars and motorcycles looking fast and stylish from his view and thought.

Ash walks towards the stylish orange motorcycle that had blue-coloured molecular shape NOS nitro on the side of the front seat while Han takes the two girls with him upstairs.

Ash walks past the motorcycle and looks around to see different fast cars. some where finished while other were in fixed.

The bottom area was a garage while the upstairs was like a sitting room with bunk beds.

Han grabs a champagne bottle, pouring it into a wine glass where a women was holding it and leans forward to his ear, whispering something up close.

"The red Evo is yours" Han called.

Ash looks back at him then behind his back at red car which was next to him.

Ash takes a look at the car which was polished and perfectly fixed with no scratch and marks.

"What do you mean" he questioned before looking back at Han.

"You representing me now, what you think, I'm gonna let you roll in a Hyundai" he replied, walking walking away with the girls and sits down next to them.

Ash looks at him for a second then back at the red Evo. A smiled formed on his face.

He knew what he had to do for this car, which was learning on how to drift and defeat Calem.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a very quiet and peaceful day in the city of Lumious, very peaceful indeed where the sky was fully blue as we now head over to the nearest lake area where two older men sitting down quietly doing fishing near the cold lake with not a single sound.

When suddenly, the birds started to fly from a loud horrible screeching noise where a red Evo made a sudden appearance turning a corner as it screeches the tyres and hits one of the old cages making it break into pieces crashing the back-side of the red Evo.

the two same men near the lake looked over their right shoulder to see a car moving through corner trying to drift but to its luck, it failed as it hits one of the items on the back car again.

On the side, there were people watching the red Evo like an audience watching the view. They all exclaimed when the Evo was getting crashed. one of the men who was fishing places his hand on his forehead, facepalming the failing drift.

Inside the red Evo on the driver seat, Ash tried to turn, doing the drift as it left turns while tyres screeched on. dust came out, going to Sawyer face who was sitting on the side moving his hand up, trying to stop the dust going into his eyes.

"oh man," Sawyer mumbled.

Ash made another turn, presses on then off the brakes and turns rightfully on the steering wheel, trying to drift as tyres screech with white smoke coming out from the back wheel but soon ended shortly when it stops drifting.

"Damn it" Ash mumbled

"is that what you call a drift" one of the fishermen replied, watching Ash's failed attempts.

On an another try, Ash turns the steering to left fully. Trying to do another drift however the Evo slid to much ended up hitting the bin crashing the back-side of the car.

"My mother, she's blinded in one eye and she drifts better than that," Drew replied while Han watches on with a beer bottle in his hand. trying to find what Ash is doing wrong.

Ash drives on but keeps failing to do one drift while group start to argue and laugh.

"Han, where did you find this guy, he can't even drift" Drew exclaimed in anger to Han who looks back in hopelessness. Drew continued. "will someone please teach this guy how to drift".

Ash continuously drives, he tried to drift the corner but ended the car hitting the wooden stack, crashing on the right back-side of the car with accessory ripping off. Ash made one last turn to finish and stops.

Time skip

we now set on a quiet street where Ash steps out from his dad's house, putting a piece of paper inside his pocket and turns around seeing his father, Red, fixing a broken car screwing a metal pin inside. Ash starts to walk up to Red before getting greeted by women and continues.

" is that yours?" Ash questioned, walking near to Red.

Red looks at Ash and puts a metal tool inside the toolbox getting one tool from the other. "sure is" sounding rough.

Ash finally arrives and looks at the car which was broken with no window, no colour just black and grey and the engine was completely burned with ink coming out dripping onto the floor.

"What happened" Ash questioned, taking off the bag from his shoulder and places it on the floor.

Red shook his head slightly "I don't know, I found it this way at the base" he replied, continuing fixing.

Ash scans inside the hood then looks at Red "it's got potential"

Red tightly screws the suspension with a little grunt and stood up looking at the Ash "yea, maybe, we'll see"

Ash turns to his father then at the engine. there was still quarrel between the two, father and son in these last few days.

"you know an old saying I heard. 'the nail that sticks gets hammered" Red quoted while wiping dirty ink from his hand with a towel and throws it on the side. Red continuously start to fix and spoke out.

"you're going to be late Ash"

Ash glances at his father and stood up, lifting his body from the hood. Giving one last look at the broken car then walks away leaving his dad to work on it.

Time skip

The bell rang across the hallway as students were now heading out of from their classroom. Ash has already exited the class, finishing his lesson when suddenly Drew came running through the corner.

"Ash!" he called by giving a tap on Ash's shoulder, then May came running with a worried expression.

"Quick, It's Sawyer" May replied pushing Ash's back as he quickly runs upstairs with Drew. Knowing there was trouble that both were referring about Sawyer.

finally at the rooftop, Drew pushes the door open with Ash behind. the two saw a big crowd of students forming a circle with loud cheering and clamouring. there were thud and hits that sounded like punches coming from the middle of a circle.

Ash looks closer to see Paul who was fighting Sawyer, giving a hard punch across the face making Sawyer fall down, feeling the pain from the hit.

"Come on!, you green ball" Paul mocked, motioning Sawyer to get up from the ground.

He tried to stand up with two feet but felt dizzy, behind him two random students pushed him on the back towards Paul as he went straight up Sawyer, grabbing tightly and kneed him hard twice on Sawyer's stomach and fell down feeling more pain with painful grunts.

Paul quickly takes off his purple long sleeved jacket and throws it on the ground revealing only his black top. "that's for selling me a broken Samsung galaxy" he shouted in anger.

"Come on man, you broke it" Sawyer replied breathlessly in pain on the ground with one knee support, clutching his stomach.

Ash watches on in anger, seeing Paul beating up his friend wanting to punch the purple haired boy across the face but couldn't afford it as he remembers moving another city and region with his mum in Kanto, but now this was his dad in Kalos.

Ash calms down and walks up to Sawyer then at Paul who turns around going for another but stopped in his tracks when seeing Ash.

"Hey Whoa," Ash said stopping Paul who starts to chuckle when seeing him. "there must be a misunderstanding"

When saying this, Serena scurried out the door, seeing both Ash and Paul face to face with worried swelled up inside.

"Out of my way," Paul warned and pushes Ash on the chest making him stumble a little "or your next"

"Take it easy," Ash said, gazing his eyes at Paul.

"Look purple freak, I don't do refunds, all right" Sawyer responds behind Ash's back.

Paul pushes Ash out of the way and spoke out to Sawyer. "okay, lets go then" He said, trying to fight Sawyer but Ash interrupts both of them by pushing Paul of the way as Sawyer was behind him.

"Touch me again..." Ash replied viciously, standing face to face with Paul who had a grin on his face.

Ash takes an iPod out from his pocket and gives it to Paul "here, try not to break this one" handing the iPod to Paul who takes it and gives a spit with an evil smirk and walks away with his friends behind.

Sawyer came up to Ash giving a little jab on his arm "say, man, what the hell is wrong with you. Now everybody gonna want exchanges around here" he replied at Ash's face and walks away with the crowd exiting the rooftop. Drew and May looked at Ash who shrugged his shoulder and left him on his own. Serena watches the students walk past her then at Ash.

"Not easy saving the day, is it" Serena Replied slightly shaking her head with a gentle smile, while Ash walks up to her and stops in front.

"Maybe you could give me some pointers sometimes,where" Ash asked for an advice.

"you're doing alright" Serena nods.

Ash nods back with a grin "Thanks"

Serena gave one last nod and walks away, about to exit it the rooftop. Ash watches on until remembering he had a conversation with her at the arcade.

"Hey!" Ash called making Serena stop in her tracks near the rooftop door as she turns around looking at him.

"Yeah?" Serena questioned in a soft tone

Ash walks towards her "Sorry about the other night, your life isn't any of my business." He said asking for a forgiveness

Serena looks at Ash, giving a warm smile with a tinge of red blush across her pale cheek "it's okay" she said and walks away from Ash exiting the rooftop, she gave one last look at him then leaves out of Ash sight who forms a smile on his lip.

Time skip 

it was now midnight in the streets of Kalos. large screens were brightening up sticking on the tall buildings with streets light gleaming down the road as cars zoomed by. we now head over to a top building where a football pitch is being played. which looked like a seven-sided game, there were fewer people around as the game went on.

Sawyer who had the ball jumps up dodging the slide tackle. then Drew came tackling getting the ball off, however, Sawyer did juggling on the ball doing a strange skill. Soon Drew came for a slide tackle but Sawyer turned to his right escaping from the tackle. while Drew was on the ground thinking Sawyer pushed him on the ground.

"foul" He shouted but no one listened. Sawyer gave a toe peck kick to the ball and went straight inside the net without the goalkeeper trying its luck to save it.

Drew got up and went to Sawyer's face.

"Aint no damn foul" Sawyer replied. Drew came close up to him. well, Sawyer is shorter so Drew was a little taller than him.

"that was a foul" Drew said into sawyer's face.

"yo, grass head, you're in my face"

"that was a foul" Drew exclaimed before looking at Han who enters the building on the rooftop "hey Han, sort this green bush headed wanker out will ya"

Han looks over at the pitch while grabbing a beer from the box "wanker, what do I look like, a zebra" he called out.

Han walks straight to Ash who had his arms leaning on the railing of the balcony while taking a sip from a bottle of water in his right hand watching the view below before looking at Han who arrives beside him.

"So tell me, how did you end up over here, anyways" Ash questioned.

Han shook his head slightly "well, you know the old westerns, where a cowboy make a run for the border?"

Ash thinks for a moment and nods in understand.

Han looks at him then at the view below the street "this is my Mexico," he said with the wind lightly blowing his black long hair.

Ash takes glance at the street when a question popped up his mind, thinking the time way back when han gives him the car keys since he lost against Dk. but he wanted to know why he did this?

"I've got a question, why did you let me race with your car?, you knew I was going to wreck it"

Han glances at Ash "why not" he replied emotionless.

Ash gives out a little laugh "cause its a lot of money"

"I have money, it's trust and character I need around me, you know, who you choose to be around you let you know who you are, and one car in exchange for knowing what a man's made of, that a prize I can live with" Han explained, glancing at Ash then at the view below.

"look at all those people down there" Han motioned his head for ash to look at the street. where a crowd of people were crossing the road on each side forming a big circle.

"They follow the rules for what? they're letting fear lead them."

Ash takes a look at the view below then at Han " What happens of they don't" he questioned, curiously.

"life's simple. you make choices and you don't look back" Han briefly explained.

Ash nods in understand and takes a sip of water as the two boys watched on the people go by crossing the roads below them while the soccer game continued on.

"what if you don't drift to win, what do you drift for" Ash questioned with curiosity.

"you really want to know huh"

"yeah, " Ash nods in acceptance.

"okay let's go" Han replied, drags his arm off the railing and walks out the building with Ash following behind as the two head out of the building and enter the Mazda RX-7.

Han goes to the driving seat while Ash enters the passenger seat. When the two got in. Han turns the engine on and drives fast away from the building onto the road ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

In the street of lumious where night has begun. A Nissan skyline GT-R R33 was driven on the road with right indicating yellow light flashes. The surrounding was quiet as a mouse, with cars driving past on the other side on the road.

Shops were all closed and non-leaf trees had spotlights around it.

The Nissan skyline slowly stops at the white line as the traffic light turned red. Inside were two girls watching some sort of a video.

Soon, the silence broke when a car made a quick sudden appearance drifting through a corner. the two girls looked up to see what it was.

The one that was driving the car was non-other than Han drifting through the corner by placing his hand on the steering wheel while putting his foot down the pedal with Ash beside sitting on the passenger seat.

The two girls both exchange looks of smiles when the Mazda swerves to the left and starts drifting around the Nissan in circles with smoke coming from the spinning backwheel making the ground paint black.

The girls watched on as Han kept his eye on the girls while Ash was excited getting a drift.

Finally, Han finishes drifting around the Nissan five times, making a black circle on the road with smoke surround up around the two cars.

Han gazes at the girl in the driving seat while she looks back with a smile almost like she was beginning to giggle.

The other girl on the passenger seat clicks the top pen with her thumb and gave the paper to the driving seat girl.

Han puts his foot down on the pedal, moving the Mazda straight beside the Nissan. When they meet between, the driver seat girl smiles and gently hands over the paper to Han who takes it and drives off on the road while the Nissan turns to the right corner.

Ash looks at Han by narrowing the eyebrows.

Han looks back at him which made Ash smile showing his white teeth, knowing what he meant.

Time skip

The Next day. In the hills of kalos, we now set over, where a group of people where watching the two boys in front. Sawyer's arm was leaning on the closed-hood green Vauxhall. Drew sitting on it and May was standing beside with arms crossed.

"There no 'wax on, wax off' with drifting, learn by doing it" Han explains by walking around the red Evo while Ash looks at him, learning in understanding.

"The first drifters invented drifting out here in the mountains by feeling it," Han said as he comes behind Ash's back "so feel it and never give up." He added, giving a tap on Ash's back who looks over on road.

"Feel it" he mumbled himself, before entering inside the red evo and starts the engine.

"And remember, If the drift is wrong then you will have to start again when i say so, got it." Han said looking at Ash by leaning on the window-opened door.

Ash nods in understandment and starts driving while Han leans off the window as he drives off on the road seeing him going straight to the corner.

Ash hits the pedal, pulling the e-brake up and turns right fully on the steering wheel making a little drift but still. It ended shortly, stopping the continusly Drift and the car sideways.

Ash signed with a straigten face and carried on driving Throughout the corners in the mountain.

Ash has made some errors on drifting as he went towards the final corner where Han was standing on the side watching him drive.

Ash turns the steering-wheel to the right, putting his foot down on the brakes and hits the e brake making the Evo drift slightly but soon stops with smoke filling up at the back wheel.

"Again" Han called out.

Ash shakes his head in sorrow, rolling his eyes and drives off to try again.

When Han watches Ash drives off to another corner he turned his head looking over his shouder. "Sawyer" he called out.

"Yeah" Sawyer replied, looking straight at Han and slids away his arm on the hood.

"Do you have any products you could sell.?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sawyer questioned, narrowing his eyebrows in cofunsion.

"Because, this will help Ash on drifting" Han spoke, turning towards at ash who does another wrong drift.

Time skip

We now head over to the streets of lumiose where a full crowded students were walking around in the city mall going into random shops.

In the large crowd, there was Sawyer with Ash beside him holding a black bag on his back while walking around. Ash wanted to know what was inside because it was a little heavy for him.

"What's in this bag" Ash questioned wanting to know what's inside.

"Oh you'll see" Sawyer replied taking a quick glance at Ash and looks straight ahead as the two both kept walking on.

When Sawyer saw a man and starts going up to him.

"Hey man" he called which made him looked up when they finally arrived.

"Hey man, do you want shoes." Sawyer questioned as an offer.

"Huh, we dont have shoes" Ash replied with one eyebrow raised. Sure they don't have one but Sawyer looked him and smiled.

"Of course we do, it's in the bag, take it out"

Ash squints and takes out a bag by zipping it open. When he did, there was lots of products inside like shoes, watches and phones. he was astounded of how much Sawyer had.

"E did you get all these" Ash replied looking up at Sawyer who gives a wide smiles.

"I have my ways, come on, i don't like my customers waiting" Sawyer motioned.

Ash gives a nods and takes out the same shoes what Sawyer offered him before at school.

Sawyer takes the shoes from Ash's hand and holds them infront of the man "Hey look, these right here are Messi shoes, not even Christiano Ronaldo can get these hands on them, so what do you say shall we make a deal." Sawyer offered. Which made the man nod for an answer.

Sawyer smiled in accomplishment "Ok then. We got ourselves a deal, now, show me the money"

The man puts his hand in the coat pocket, taking out most of cash and counts them.

"How much you got keep going, keep going" Sawyer motioned while Ash looks on thinking what he's doing this.

Finally the man gives most of the cash to Sawyer. Sawyer accepts the offer and gives the shoes to the man as he takes money and walks off.

"Come one" Sawyer said to Ash, as they walks off and now looking over for next customer.

Soon, they found two girls at the corner talking to each other. After time goes by with some offers accepted. Ash was now wearing big gold and silver chained clocks around his neck while Sawyer scans around the area until they paused, looking straight to see their next customer.

"Oi!" Sawyer called out by moving his hand up, holding a even bigger clock than Ash's around the neck. when the two arrived.

Ash puts the chain around another man's neck as he starts dancing around, almost like a gangster walk while Sawyer does the offer.

As time goes by, Ash and Sawyer were now walking around streets. The sky was now turning into dusk with sun setting down on the horizon.

Sawyer was counting all the money in his hand while Ash was holding the black bag around his shoulder the whole time. After some offers it has now become lighter fo him to hold on, with lots of products selling to other people as money increases the amount.

Sawyer smiled like a child "i'm so good, man, i could sell rubbers to a monk." he replied, making Ash laugh.

Time skip

We now set over at the Kalos mountain where Ash drives in a red Evo, trying to get it right as he drifts through a corner, turning the steering wheel to the right.

Driving past Han with smoking coming out the back wheel onto his face who shakes his head in refutation.

"Again" he called out, still not right from Ash's drift.

After the past couple of weeks. Ash and Sawyer have been searching around the city like towns and streets trying to sell all the items to make money, Sawyer was bidding on making his customers raise their money while Ash improves by developing what Sawyer does. He even sold one to a customer which Sawyer found it impressing.

Also Ash has been helping out Han, doing the job he was asked before as he goes to warehouse, he saw Han handing a lot of cash to Calem which didn't bother him however, he still wanted that race against him when he was humiliated before and ruining mona.

In school, Ash and Serena have been spending some time together in classes doing assignments and work on projects.

Ash has got to know more in Kalos, meeting new people and developes what it's like.There were time he did not want to stay with his dad where he set the rules that he can't race or go anywhere near a car. although, he may have to break that rule or not.

With drifting. Ash has been learning more and more in these past couple weeks, with Han helps Ash by doing drifts around corner at the mountain and near the lake where his first practise of drift was terrible but now, things have change since Han helped him by encouriging and motivate Ash, even the two older finshermans where impressed from a boy. Who was a terrible drifter now becomes a better and proffesional driver, but still will this drift that he has learn can beat calem.

We now set at Red's house. Inside, the room was pitch black, untill, Red walked in switching the lights on, making the room bright up.

For the past couple of days, Red has been working hard at a job. However, what he hasn't done was bonded with his son, Ash, who still didn't do the same. There was no talk between the father and son, it was like they were seprated.

Red takes his hat off and puts it on the wodden table. Although, when he walked inside, the house was now quit for some reason.

"Ash" he calls out for the attention but there was no answer, worriedness swelled in Red as he starts walking up to his room, which was still the closet and slids it open. When he did, he switched the light on and pops his head to check in but on the bed, there was no sign of Ash.

Red looks around when he finally realised the reason making him signed "he left" he mumbled to himself.

At the garage where Han was playing a poker game with his friends and random girls who were sitting down watching on the game as midnight rose up the day.

"Han, look at this" one of the girls called getting the attention.

Han look up and stood from the sofa, making his way to the girl who points behind.

He averts his eyes at the girl, looking away to see Ash standing still with a bag in his hand in the garage downstaires. Han knew this at first and turns his head by leaning on the metal rail.

"Hey Sawyer" he called out.

"Yeah," saywer responds, popping his head out of the bunk.

"Get this man a bunk" Han replied and looks at Ash with a grin.

After a couple of days, both Han and Ash take races together on the kalos mountain. Ash starts to deveope more on drifting, getting better and better in each day by the minute. Han was really impressed of Ash's skill and told Calem the challenge on Paul which he accepted it.

At the race where Calem beated Ash at the car park.

Ash starts to get better and better when racing against Paul doing each drift through corners not making the same meistake as before.

After finishing. Ash became first to cross the finish line by beating Paul who was losing out of control of himslef. Calem was stunned and speechless as he gave the car-keys to Han who apporves it. However, Serena was watching the whole thing of Ash racing against Paul.

She was really impressed of his time on drifting but in these last few days she starts to have a crush on him, way better than having Calem as her boyfriend which he wasn't anyways.

Will Serena break up her boyfriend Calem and be with Ash or will there be a quarrel of a love triangle.

Can Ash win against Calem when they rematch or will Han tell the truth on what he's really been hiding.

A/N: This is finished but I will edit it throughout the whole book. Also, this is my first book to ever finish so I'll change it all and make it more detailed.


End file.
